


Fidelity, Bravery, Integrity

by anuglierend



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I will add more characters and relationships as the story progresses, Quantico AU, Rating May Change, because I want to try some steamier stuff, but not sure yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 10:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anuglierend/pseuds/anuglierend
Summary: Training at the FBI Academy was all that they had hoped for and nothing they could have imagined. For Sara, meeting Special Agent Sharpe was definitely unexpected but not unwelcome. This story observes the Legends' time at Quantico, as agent trainees, faced with stressful situations in both their training and personal lives.





	1. Day 1: New Agent Training

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another story, even though I didn't finish the other one. I'm going to be working on both, because I think it will somehow encourage me to write more.
> 
> Please bear with me, the bare information I get on anything FBI is from the show Quantico and a glimpse at their official website. I want to try making all of it sound as sensible as possible.

 

 

The Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) trains agents to have the knowledge, skills, commitment, and fortitude to investigate terrorists, spies, and dangerous criminals. The training is held at the FBI Academy at Quantico, VA. This year, Sara Lance is one of those agents in training.  

In all honesty, Sara never imagined she’d actually get recruited. The last job she had was at Sink, Showers and Stuff, and she’s living with her father in her childhood home with no real motivation. Except for making a difference. That was her answer in the recruitment interview when asked ‘Why she wanted to be part of the FBI?’. She wanted to find the monsters of the world, and she wanted to bring them to justice. Sara had said it with such determination for a moment she wondered if they would think she was emotionally compromised. Sure, passion was needed. But how much?

_“…I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of the office on which I am about to enter. So help me God.”_

A young brunette glances around before taking a seat, making eye contact with the guy that she saw naked four hours ago in the back of his car. _Ray Palmer,_ he had said. She remembers his charming smile, dark hair and sweet eyes, and his attempt to get her name. She knew not to trust him. He’s here instead of the tech conference he claimed to be going to. Glancing away, she sinks slightly into her chair. Her plan for the next few months were to keep a low profile and train as hard as she could. Shaking her head, she reminds herself it was just one time. Both of them knew it both before and after and now they can forget about it. Nora keeps her head forward and pretends not to notice his burning stare.

As they take a seat, two persons walk onto the stage, both of them wearing navy suits. The woman steps forward, standing stiffly, arms held behind her back. She screams Special Agent. Everything polished and pressed. Her hair is tied tightly in a bun at the base of her neck. She stands tall. _Proud_.

“Welcome to the FBI Academy at Quantico. I am Special Agent Ava Sharpe. This,” She indicates to her right, “is Director Rip Hunter. Congratulations for making it this far, now let’s see how much further you can go.”

 

_

 

“Here at the FBI Academy, you are learning to control life and death situations, to protect your country. There are many threats and if you make it, it will be your job to find and eliminate these threats.” Rip Hunter concludes his introduction. They are then directed to follow Special Agent Sharpe for a tour. She’s going to be their main instructor.

“You have uniforms, which will be a requirement at all times. It makes you easily identifiable. The guns you will be carrying around have red handles. For firearm training you leave it and receive a gun. When leaving you return it and take back the red handle.”

“Do we have to wear 100% polyester too?” A voice chirps from the back of the crowd jokingly. Heads turn to see a guy with a huge smile o his face, his hair messy, shirt rumpled. Clearly trying to earn his place as class clown.

“No, Trainee Heywood, which is fortunate for you since you won’t be able to pull if off.” The special agent replies with a straight face. The few other trainees say ‘ooh’ at her reply and _Heywood_ , Sara assumes, loses his smile. She guesses the dudebro didn’t think she’d know their names already. Plus, in Sara’s honest opinion, the special agent can pull off the pantsuit very well.

“She’s still a stiff.” Sara hears a grumble next to her. A tall, buff guy, with a shaved head, a seemingly permanent frown on his face.

They are handed their uniforms, khakis and blue long-sleeves, and red handles and are sent to the dorms, where they’ll find their roommates and have to unpack.

Heywood picks up his speed to fall alongside a woman. In attempt to joke he says, “Honestly, I don’t know what’s worse, the khakis or the suit, am I right?” but she doesn’t say anything. Her face remains stoic, staring ahead, not taking him on. “I’m Nate Heywood.” He tries again, clumsily reshuffling the items in his arms to offer her a hand.

She takes it reluctantly, “Amaya Jiwe.” Amaya leaves it at that and heads toward the dorms. Nate however counts that as a win, at least he knows her name now. Which is better than nothing.

“I appreciate the gender-neutral uniforms, but much can be said about the colour.” A girl with dark hair says next to Sara. She laughs, she has to agree. The colour blue is pretty awful, it reminds her of the uniforms at Sink, Shower and Stuff, but not as pastel fortunately.

“Zari Tomaz.” The girl sticks out a hand and Sara takes it with a smile.

“Sara Lance.”

 

_

 

“I’ve never been to college, but I’m assuming this is what it feels like.” Sara mutters as she looks around her dorm. Her roommate is already in the room, tucking the sheet over the corners of her mattress.

“Well, I’ve been to juvie, and that’s what this feels like.” Both of them share a smile and laugh. Nora Darhk is her roommate. Yeah, she knows the face and the name. Nora’s father was a notorious cult member, well-known for carrying out ritualistic killings. Some attempt to summon a demon or something like that. He had sacrificed many people for his cause, hoping to gain power to take over the world like some fairy-tale villain. He had even tried to sacrifice his own daughter.

Sara’s got a shit past too, so she doesn’t judge. Especially with the air of darkness and burden Nora seems to be carrying around. They have to learn to trust each other in these close quarters and Sara’s not taking any chances. She checks out the bathroom, only to see an open door leading to another room.

“Huh, more roommates. _Great_.” Nora comes to stand next to her, and the habitants of the room next to theirs walk through. It’s the dudebro and a taller guy.

Ray looks away uncomfortably when he realises Nora is staying in the room next to theirs. She feels satisfied when she notices that. A thrill at being intimidating. Both her and Sara send nods their way and continue unpacking.

Sara and Nora leave their room a little while later, uniforms on and backpacks on their shoulders. The two guys and Zari are doing the same. Ray makes it to Nora first, awkwardly extending a hand, “Ray Palmer, nice to meet you.” Nora glances at his hand. An amused yet cold look in her eyes. She pauses.

“We had sex in your car six hours ago.” He immediately freezes and looks uncomfortably at the persons closest to him in the hall.

“Oh, I-I didn’t you’d, you know, want anyone to know.” His hands come up to hold the straps of his bag.

“Why?” This reply comes out colder and his expression drops. Nate pats him on the back roughly, “Dude!” His tone congratulatory.

Nora just turns and walks away, Sara next to her with amused smirk. Nora’s face softens.

“Didn’t know you had it in you, Darhk.”

 

_

 

They make their way into a large room. There are several tables with about a hundred folders on them, each bearing a photo of her fellow trainees.

“In front of you are your personal files, with everything we have on you with one aspect redacted. Your job will be to find out what it is. As the name says, we are supposed to be the leading source of investigation. Every detail is important, and you must be on the look-out for clues. These details can make a huge difference. Now, pick out a fellow trainee and figure out the missing piece of their story within the next 24 hours.”

“And if we don’t?” A voice chirps in. Special Agent Sharpe’s face somehow manages to grow more serious.

“You’re out.” Her face changes and an amused smile appears, “Godspeed.” She says, before walking away.

There’s a rush of bodies moving forward. Sara being one of the first. She quickly scans the photos, before her eyes fall on Nate’s picture. Grabbing it quickly, she smiles triumphantly. She wants to know what pretty boy is hiding.

Nora scans the folders intently, spotting what she wanted, she’s swift to get a hold on it before anyone else does. Her own folder is shoved in her face, tracing the arm with her eyes she sees Ray with a big smile on his face, “Guess we have each other!” She rolls her eyes dramatically at that. Of course, he got her. But she won’t let him win. She’s going to make him squirm.

“Hey, someone got me already, but looks like I got you!” Nate says to the dark-haired girl. She looks unamused, but he continues, “too bad someone got me, right?” Amaya smiles politely and walks away with her folder, holding a picture of Zari Tomaz.

Zari stands alone, her grip tightening on Sara Lance’s folder. She walks away, determined.

 

 


	2. Day 2: Investigation and Interviews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training at the FBI Academy was all that they had hoped for and nothing they could have imagined. For Sara, meeting Special Agent Sharpe was definitely unexpected but not unwelcome. This story observes the Legends' time at Quantico, as agent trainees, faced with stressful situations in both their training and personal lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the last chapter was kind of short, but this one is a bit longer!

 

 

Special Agent Ava Sharpe walked into Director Rip Hunter’s office the next morning. She was dressed in her normal navy pantsuit. At first, she wasn’t too keen on the standard issued outfits, but now she’s happy she doesn’t have to buy actual work clothes. With her history, she didn’t think they would allow her this position, but Rip had vouched for her and for that, she was thankful despite the reputation it held. Some viewed it as a demotion, but to Ava it was empowering to inspire and train new agents. She’s also thankful Rip is once again her superior. She trusts him with her life and believes in his leadership skills.

Yesterday had been the first day and administering the first assignment. She smirks to herself, they had been so hopeful she wonders when each of them would come to the realisation the hardships of this job. Ava herself experienced it even before becoming an agent, during her time as a Marine. It was hard having to trust her team and depend on them, all while preparing to lose them at any moment. She knew that from first hand experience.

“Sharpe, Morning.” Rip greets her from his desk chair. Ava walks forward and collapses in the chair in front of his. “How did yesterday go? Are the trainees all settled in?”

“Morning. And yes, and they’ve been given their first assignment. You should have seen their faces. It really felt like I was back to my time.” She jokes. Rip chuckles with her.

“Ah yes, the dreadful big secrets everyone has. It shouldn’t get them so worked up honestly. We’ve done extensive research and background checks, it is inevitable that fellow trainees should find out.”

“And anything not needed to know, we handle.” They share a nod. Familiar with certain proceedings of the FBI to cover up.

“Did you meet her?” Ava nods, knowing who Rip is talking about. _Sara Lance_ , who Rip seems to have a particular interest in. Ava knew her file from front to back, as well as what wasn’t included in the file.

“And Nora Darhk? Did you put an agent on her?”

“Agent Palmer. He’s posing as a trainee to get to know her, to get her to trust him. I know we tested her, but we can never be too sure, you know.” She nods again. Ava’s familiar with Agent Palmer. He had a special talent with technology and seemed to manipulate it to his very will. His personality also threw people for a loop when they found out he was an agent; the job didn’t harden him.

“But how are you settling in?” Rip diverted the conversation. She leaned back and crossed her arms loosely.

“It’s good so far. Thanks again, by the way. I think this could really be what I’m meant to do. And I couldn’t have gotten it without you.” After her last deployment things were a bit rough for a while. She was suffering from survivor’s guilt, while mourning her team and her friends. Rip had dragged her out of the bar and put her back to work. She had successfully turned things around and had been one of the best agent the FBI had before taking this job. However, Rip had said that they may need her to take on assignments from time to time. She’s not even sure if she’s going to keep this job after this group of trainees. She would like to aim for a higher position eventually.

“Good, good. Well, good luck today and I might come to observe the interviews.” With a farewell, Ava steps into the hallway, moving to her office intent to prepare for the day.

 

 _

   

Sara groans softly as they make their way to the field, “I stayed up too late last night to start this assignment.”

“I’m already finished. While easy, Ray has some big secrets.” Nora teases.

“I’m just an open book, with nothing to hide.” Ray tries to defend himself jokingly. “I haven’t even started but don’t worry. I’m sure I’ll have you all figured out soon enough.” He throws back. At his words Nora’s face darkens and she increases her speed.

As Sara places her bag on the floor, she takes a deep breath. It’s going to be a long day of phone calls.

In order to find out what’s missing from Nate’s files, she starts with the most recent aspects and moving backward. Calling everyone from his driver, to his arresting officer from when he was 16. It’s a long day and a lot of talking in between classes. Luckily for her, most people in Nate’s life are very willing to spill on him, although she does hit a roadblock when she gets through to his father’s assistant. Re-evaluating, she goes over her notes, before something catches her eye. _Aha!_ She thinks. She’s figured it out.

Zari is in the library when she gets the chance. During firearm training, she had been going over what she found out about Sara, but nothing in particular stuck out to her. She had remembered that everyone had a public online presence. Zari just needed to check Sara’s.

Sitting with a laptop, she finds all of Sara’s social media accounts, observing the constant stream of posts. However, there’s a blank of two years. _Oh?_ Zari reviews the posts on Sara’s Facebook, ending in 2014, and then the emergence of her new Instagram account in 2016. There is her first clue. Closing her laptop, she heads to her room for some privacy. And to make some calls.

Nora creeps around Ray’s room, peaking into all the drawers. There must be something in here. She takes her time, well aware of his location, because he was dumb enough to accept her friend request. And dumb enough to have his location on. There are a couple of pictures in his drawers that she speeds through, but the last one makes her stop. It’s not unlike the other family pictures he has, but there’s one thing different.

Everyone’s nervous that afternoon as time for the assignment has finished. Some are a little shocked by what was found, some surprised that even with this the FBI still allowed them at the Academy. The room is large, and everyone takes a seat, leaving one in between them and takes out their notes. The air is tense as they anticipate what is to be revealed.

“The investigation is over, now it’s time to move on to the interview. These facts found are right now things you believe to be true, but you need confirmation from your suspect.” The screen behind Special Agent Sharpe changes to a live feed of a room, where a woman is setting up a polygraph test. “Both the investigation and interview are two of the most important aspects of the FBI. And while the polygraph is not admissible in a court of law, I think it’s fun.” She stated with a smile.

While Sharpe is hot, Sara observes that she gets too amused by their detriment.

“Is it just me or is she kinda hot?” She hears a quiet grumble from the same guy that commented yesterday.

“She’s hot.” Sara confirms softly, nodding her head.

“She’s also the first open lesbian to be a trainee, and subsequently, become an agent.” A voice mentions to them, Sara and the guy turn to see Zari, leaning forward slightly.

“That’s even hotter.” Sara says, and the guy agrees with a nod.

“You are only allowed yes or no questions and answers. Now, who’s first?” 

 

_

  

The first interview is Ray and Nora. Nora takes a seat on the left of the table, where the woman hooks her up to the machine. He starts with standard questions first as they were told to do.

“Is your name Nora?”

“Yes.” They both glance back.

“I’m not here to tell you whether what you say is true or not, the polygraph will beep if it’s false.” The only other person in the room tells them. They nod at that and continue.

“Are you an only child?”

“Unfortunately.” She shakes her head, amused at these slow questions. “I’m sorry, I meant yes.”

“And your Dad?” Nora’s facial expression changes at that.

“What about him?”

“He’s the only family still alive right.” Nora shift uncomfortably.

“Yes.”

“He’s in jail right now for those cult murders, right?” She gets even more uncomfortable, her eyes going dark.

“Yes.”

“But you left the cult before that, didn’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Why did you leave?”

“That’s not a yes or no question.” Ava interrupts, pushing the button on the mic where she stands at the podium.

“Sorry,” he continues, “it’s a common belief you left at your own will, frightened of what could happen to you. But that wasn’t it, was it?” Ray doesn’t give her a chance to answer, and Nora’s hands tighten on her lap, her eyes beginning to water. “He made you leave, didn’t he?”

“Yes.” The final answer comes out as a whisper. Sara’s a little stunned at that, _did that mean she wanted to stay?_

“Good job, Ray.” Ava says. Nora remains still, glaring at Ray. She’s going to crush him like a bug.

When it’s Sara’s turn to be interviewed, she tries to calm her nerves. It should be okay. Everything that’s in her file, the FBI already knows. And while she’s not proud of her past, that’s what it is. Her past. She’s here for the future.

Zari sends her a smile before they start. A friendly one, not dissimilar to the one they shared yesterday, before introducing themselves.

“Your name is Sara Lance?”

“Yes.”

“Do you have siblings?”

“No.” The machine makes a noise behind her. “Well, I _had_ a sister.” She says reluctantly.

“So, she died correct?” Sara tenses.

“Yes.”

“Was she killed?”

“Yes.”

“And you mourned her?” The question makes Sara angry. Of course, she mourned her sister. Laurel was her world, and when she had died, Sara’s life had gone dark.

“What kind of question is that!” She yells.

“Sara.” She hears Ava warn her through a speaker in the room. Sara calms down and reminds herself that this was all part of the process. This is what Zari was supposed to do.

“Yes, of course I mourned her.”

“For two years you disappeared after you sister’s death. But you spent it with her boyfriend, didn’t you?” Sara pauses, she doesn’t want to answer. But she knows she has to. She evens out her breathing, calms her muscles and answers.

“Yes.” Almost immediately they hear Agent Sharpe’s voice.

“Good job, Zari.” And Sara breaks eye contact, exhaling with a relieved breath. She makes a note to visit Agent Sharpe later. There’s something she needs to know.

The following interviews carry on similarly, next is a bleached blonde that in Sara’s opinion sounds too British to be here. He saunters into the room, a smug smile on his face. Sara watches as the guy behind him clothes the door and blocks it.

It all happens so fast and suddenly there’s a gun pointed at the faux blonde and the polygraph lady is on the floor, a bullet in her shoulder. Everyone is gasping, and Ava is running to the room.

“Steven open this door!” They can hear muffled on the other side of the door. Steven keeps his gun trained on the other guy.

“You can’t tell them!” He screams. “They can’t know, I won’t let you!” The other guy has hands up. They can’t see his face, but Sara knows it filled with fear. From what Sara had observed so far about this guy, he was arrogant and an asshole. She saw him taunting the person he was investigating, claiming he found this deep dark secret. She remembers distinctly him saying that he couldn’t understand how the FBI could allow him here knowing it. But Sara could see he just wanted to rattle Steven, that he was just too confident.

Steven is still screaming, and so are the agents on the other side of the door. Time is ticking, and everyone is beyond tense.

“I swear I don’t know what you’re talking about. I couldn’t find your secret. I looked, I tried, but I didn’t.” He tries to explain. But it’s not working.

“You did! You’re lying!”

“No, no I’m not, _please_.” Steven is frazzled now but Sara’s not sure if he believes the guy or if just seems to realise the mess he’s in. He’s pacing back and forth, the gun loosely held in his hand. Then, he stops.

“I didn’t mean too.” His eyes pleading.

They all saw and heard it. The shot, the screaming, the breaking of glass as Agent Sharpe broke the window in the door to open it. They were immediately sent to their rooms, classes cancelled for the rest of the day. Sara has seen her fair share of bloodshed, has caused her own fair share of bloodshed, but right now all she can think about is the splatter of blood on that interview room wall.

Back at their dorms, her and Nora remain in the hallway, leaning against the wall as they watch two suits and the blonde guy go into his room.

“His name is John Constantine.” Nora says in a low voice. “He was in the cult with me.” Sara’s surprised at that.

“And he still sounds like that?” She asks referring to his accent. Nora cracks a smile.

“Yeah, he was a prick then and a prick now. But this,” she makes a gesture with her hand, “we saw a lot of things there, but I can’t imagine how he’s feeling now.” Sara nods, she understands to an extent. They weren’t in the room with him. They watch as he leaves, he gives them a nod and sends a quick smile to Nora when he sees them.

  

_

 

Director Hunter later has a meeting with them, never actually saying what Steven was hiding. But it reminds her to talk to Agent Sharpe. She sees her sitting on a lone bench in the greens, legs crossed, staring blankly at the small wooded area where the running track is. As Sara starts walking toward her, Agent Sharpe turns her head to face her, a small smile lighting up her face, as her eyes scan Sara’s body briefly. Now _that_ is something Sara also wants to address but now isn’t the time. Sara’s almost made it to her, when she gets up.

“There’s something I need to talk to you about.” Agent Sharpe nods like she knows what Sara wants to discuss and that makes her nervous.

“Let’s talk in my office.” They make their way to the special agent’s office. It’s relatively small, with no extra seating, just the desk chair. There are few personal touches; two minimal plant pots holding cacti, and an hourglass. There’re two framed pictures in the room, both sitting on the desk, but Sara can’t see what they are. Agent Sharpe locks the door behind them and moves behind the desk and runs her hand on the underside of it. Sara hears a small hum before it’s silent again. Her face must read confusion because Agent Sharpe smiles.

“That’s to make sure no one is listening.” She’s surprised at that; would someone really bug this office? The agent doesn’t sit down but leans on the front of the desk and indicates Sara sit next to her. They are in silent for a moment, which Sara appreciates.

“I didn’t spend those two years with my sister’s boyfriend.” Sara confesses, looking down at her hands.

“I know.” Sara’s surprised at that. “Just like I know you can pass a polygraph test when you lie.” _Oh_. She’s also surprised at that.

“Um,” Sara clears her throat, “do you know where I was?”

“Of course, I do.” Agent Sharpe turns to look at her and Sara raises her head. _Her eyes are really blue_ , she observes subconsciously. “You were in the League for those two years. I also know who you killed.”

“How did they cover that up, Special Agent Sharpe?” She smiles and grabs the smaller frame on her desk. She hands it to Sara. It’s a man and a woman Sara assume are her parents.

“First, you can call me Ava, especially after this talk.” Ava gestures to the photo. “These are actors who are pretending to be my parents.” _What?_ “Some agents found me when I was 12 when they were raiding a warehouse, no memory of my previous life. I was home-schooled in a safe house until I was old enough to join the Marines and when I was done there I applied for the FBI. By applying here, they covered up tracks of my past they didn’t like. As I had no actual history they figured I was harmless, and with the threat of my secret I would be obedient. And I was. I’m one of the greatest agents and in some situations, I turn a blind eye where I’ve deduced it is needed. I was basically an experiment for them since they found me. I keep up the act of having this fake family because that’s all I know, that’s all that anyone has known. Now you have to do the same about your history with the League. You pretend that never happened. What you did in that time was spent off-shore with your sister’s boyfriend. Director Hunter organised an entire coverup and no one _will ever_ find out.” She affirms, standing up and facing Sara.

Sara takes a moment. She goes over the information that Special Ag- _Ava,_ just told her. Clearly the FBI is more secretive than she thought. She had been recruited by someone anonymously, and with the letter informing her of that it also included that part of her past was covered. Now she knows it was Director Hunter. But why?

“Why would he do that?” She finally asks.

“I’m not sure why he’s so fascinated by you. Maybe he thinks you’ll make a great agent. You _are_ extremely skilled with a weapon as well as without.” There’s a slight frustrated tone in Ava’s voice that has her smirking.

“Jealous, are we?” She says teasingly.

“Of what, his attention? Sara, even if he was interested in you like that, you know I’m gay.” Is Special Agent Sharpe really flirting with her? Well, two can play at that game.

“Or _maybe_ ,” Sara’s standing now, while it’s almost comical how much shorter she is than Ava, it doesn’t do much to cut the tension that’s building, “you’re teacher’s pet and suddenly, Rip,” her lips popping on the p, “has a new favourite student.” Her last few words are emphasised by pointing her finger at Ava’s chest.

“ _Or_ ,” she starts, “I’m just not that impressed by what I see.” It’s Ava’s turn to smirk clearly proud of her comeback.

“Oh, come on, we both know that’s not true. I saw you watching me during placements today, you were _very_ impressed.”

“I was watching everyone, Sara. That’s my job.” Sara just chuckles and shake her head.

“But you were not just watching my face.” Ava’s a little shocked Sara had noticed that. Sara is delighted she managed to throw Ava off guard like that.

They’re staring at each other and suddenly lips are crashing against each other and hands are pulling at clothes. By the time Sara manages to get Ava’s jacket off, her belt is undone, and she pushed against the office wall, a knee between her legs. This is certainly not what she came here for, but she’s definitely not complaining.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a disclaimer, that most ideas are from the show Quantico, which I recommend to check it out.


End file.
